Old Game, New Tricks
by Hanpotter
Summary: Hermione Granger walked down the quaint back streets of Norwich, open to both muggles and the magical community... ...As she moved closer to the handsome stranger she suddenly realised that he was, in fact, no stranger at all. It took her a minute to recognise who he was and another minute to get her mouth to talk, "M..Malfoy?"
1. Chapter 1: They meet again

_Hello! So I'm Hannah and this is the first story I've ever written, ever. I love dramione although I disagree with people who say that JKRowling should have put them together because she wrote the books perfectly. I would love some follows and reviews, any ideas, any advice, tips, spelling errors etc... _

_I'm from Norwich by the way and the place I describe where they meet is actually real although I couldn't remember the name do I made one up. Elms Hill was used in the film Stardust did you know. Anyway here it's is..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: They meet again**

It was a beautiful summers day, a rarity in England, and hermione granger walked down the quaint back streets of Norwich, open to both muggles and the magical community. Elms hill looked picture perfect and she ducked down a side street into a small street cafe well off the beaten track. The owner of the cafe was muggle but the surrounding shops were all owned by wizards. The antique shop "Collins and Clive" opposite was not dissimilar to borgin and burks but to a muggle the objects would seem just like ordinary pieces and, should they get to interested in a particular item, decide they would, for some reason, not want to buy any thing and leave.

She sat down with an iced latte, her favourite muggle drink especially in this hot weather, and stared into the little shop. Apart from the owner who sat snoozing behind an old fashioned till, the shop has one other occupant. He has silver blonde hair that, despite the dark shop, glistened slightly. He was tall and wearing a handsome suit that, to hermiones trained eye, she knew to be a wizards suit. The man was quite young and hermione guessed him to be around her age if not slightly older. She wondered if she knew him, being a wizard he would probably have gone to Hogwarts if he wasnt foreign that is. She quickly finished the last of her latte, glanced a quick smile back to the owner and left a large tip on the table. After the second wizarding war she'd been given quite a lot of money by the ministry for her part in taking down Voldemort.

Hermione walked over to Collins and Clive and entered the tiny shop. It was cold and dark and probably would have been quite refreshing on a day like today if it hadnt been for the crackle of dark magic that surged around the room. Despite the ban of all dark artefacts, many shops still sold old heirlooms and cursed objects that people had desperately tried to get rid of after the war. The owner simply transfigured the objects to be undetectable when a ministry official came calling.

As hermione moved closer to the handsome stranger she suddenly realised that he was, in fact, no stranger at all. It took her a minute to realise who he was and another minute to get her mouth to talk. "M...Malfoy?" she cleared her throat as his name got stuck.

The handsome blonde turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Yes?" he replied before capturing the pretty brunette in his sights. Gosh how she'd changed, he though. "Granger that can't possibly be you?" he questioned

"err...ye...yes it's me" she stuttered "I haven't seen you since..." she trailed off.

"Since the end of all this" he finised whilst gesturing around the shop with a smirk that made Hermione blush. at the sound of voices the shop keeper woke up, he glanced round the room before finally resting his eyes on hermione. He was up in a flash. "Miss Granger" he said whilst pulling a gray sheet out of thin air and covering up a few items he prefer she didn't see. "Such an unexpected visit but unfortunately we are closing for lunch" he was steering her out of the shop.

"Relax Clive she means no harm" Draco said, throwing a small wink towards the very confused witch.

"Mr Malfoy I have nothing to hide but we are closing now" he pushed both them out the door. "Bye bye" he said with a slam of the door and the sign changed to 'closed'.

"Become a bit of a celebrity haven't we?" he mocked her with a calm face as they stood outside the shop. She sighed and never once met his eyes, preferring to stare at his very nice black dragon skin shoes.

* * *

_So...what da think? The idea came to me in the shower...strange I know. And another later chapter came to be at 2am...very strange I know. Haha! Well any constructive criticismswould be greatly appreciated and any ideas or themes you want to see just say and I'll see what I can do :) I've rated it as M but really being the good little girl I am I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything worthy of M status! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Lots of love_

_Han_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrogant Git

_**A/n**: hey so here's chapter 2! Please please review and tell me what you think! Thank you already for your follows and favourites, there aren't many but it means a lot.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrogant git**

Has he watched her walk away with her long, curly brown hair swaying at her waist he remembered the small crush he'd had on her in third year after shed punched him in the face. Most women were putty in his hands but granger was different. Granger fought back. She really had turned into a beautiful woman.

Hermione smiled as she walked up elm hill, past the cathedral and back towards the reality of Norwich high street. It had been an unexpected meeting but for some reason the smile on her lips nor the blush on her cheeks would budge. Great! I look like a cheshire cat, she thought but they still did not budge.

"Hey Granger hold on a minute" a voice shouted from the direction she'd just come. Draco was jogging towards her. Damn he was handsome. "Granger I was wondering if you wanted to go for drinks or a meal sometime to...reminisce on old times?" he smiled. She got a good look at him in the afternoon sun; his jacket over his arm, his white shirt tucked in but with a few of the top buttons undone revealing what she could only describe as being the best body she'd ever seen, not too hench, not too weak and despite the temperature there wasn't a sheen of sweat on his face or a misplaced hair on his head. "So...should I take your silence as a no?" he asked in a slightly offended voice, "and just so you know I've never actually been turned down before" he smirked, he liked a challenge. She snapped out of her day dream, embarrassed and completely unaware that she'd been staring. "Well" she seized her opportunity, "I'll think about it." and with a cheeky smile she turned on her heels. She'd only walked a few paces before a strong arm grabbed her elbow. "I really would hate for you to ruin my track record" and with that he aparrated the pair of them.

After getting her breathe back from the unexpected apparation that had just been inflicted on her, she turned to Draco and slapped him right across the face. He chuckled, "Knew you wouldnt like that" and once again threw his Malfoy smirk in for good measure. After his smile, girls melted like butter. But it would seem that Hermione wasn't like most girls as she stood there, scowling at him. A look his mother had perfected over the years from his mischievous behaviour. Fortunately for him, he knew exactly what to do; he flung up his arms in surrender "Sorry, I thought it would be fun, I should have warned you and that wasn't fair"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't EVER do that again Malfoy or I'll CURSE you to OBLIVION!" she screamed, holding her wand to his chest.

"I'd put that away if I was you" he motioned to her wand with his eyes " it's quite busy here and I think your little tantrum may have caused some people to stare.

"Tantrum? TANTRUM!" she shouted, but Draco was winning as she put her wand away with haste. "I thought you'd changed Draco Malfoy but obviously your still a self ritchious, arrogant git" she seethed and turned to walk away before realised they were no longer in Norwich.

"Wait where are we?" and suddenly she realised. She in took a sharp breathe in shock but her eyes softened. How did he know this was her favourite place in the world? It surely must just be a coincidence.

* * *

_**A/n** : so my chapters aren't very long but I needed to stop it there! Where are they? :D Dont forget to review! It would mean the world to me!_

_Lots of love_

_Han_


	3. Chapter 3: The City Of Love

_**A/n:** hello! So this is a much longer chapter than my last two and the most exciting to write. It's weird when i start writing I get all excited to find out what will happen next! Just a disclaimer before we start, the language used in this chapter is one I do not speak...much like Draco (read more to find out) I do not speak anything other than English so I had to use google translate. If you would like to correct it please do! :) also I have never been abroad just seen pictures of this place ad heard about it from my brother and friends so don't shout at me if the place is nothing how I described._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The City of Love**

"Paris" Draco called to her. "The city of love"

"Or the city of lights" a tour guide chanted as he passed them with a large group of people. She couldn't help it, she let out a sigh and smiled. Draco liked this; she was fighting, he was winning. But he couldn't deny that her insults had hurt a little bit, after all he had dated 3 muggle borns and 5 half bloods! He was no longer the prejudice pure blood she thought him to be. Although 'dated' wasn't exactly the right word for what her did with them.

"Paris" she mouthed, looking around and taking in its beauty. He was suddenly next to her looking into the distance pretending to admire the view but instead was watching her through his peripheral vision.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked before turning towards her and grabbing her hand so she was also facing him, "Hermione," he knew the use of her first name would help matters, a lot "would you like to go to a late lunch with me?" it was a bold move but heck! He'd just taken her to Paris on a whim wasn't that big enough?

She smiled, staring into his eyes; "I know a lovely little restaurant just a few streets down from here" he returned her smile a motioned for her to lead the way. She grabbed his hand, an unexpected yet not unwelcome advance on her part. She took him off the main streets and down side streets full of little antique shops and cafés before finally reaching one in particular. 'La Baguette Magique' was a quant little café with flower boxes on the windows and arm chairs instead of dining chairs. Definitely not Draco's scene but because he was here with her it seemed perfect. They stood outside for a minute still holding hands before Hermione dropped his, "Sorry I just didn't want to get split up" she smiled shyly "it can get quite busy at times." a little disappointed of the distinct lack of physical connection he followed her into café to the sound of a soft chiming bell.

"Madam, Monsieur bonjour entré s'il vous plaît."

"Bonjour, table pour deux et pas besoin de le menu. Nous aurons deux de vos célèbres des croissants et du chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît." she turned to look at a Draco who was obviously quite in awe of her for he did not speak another language. She chuckled as they took their seats "I'm fluent in french" she admitted, "I ordered for you, hope you don't mind but I picked my favourite meal! This café, 'La Baguette Magique', is the best place to get them, they're famous for it here.

"For what?" he narrowed his eyes "I'm quite picky with my food, Granger." She laughed again, a laugh that warmed his now thawing heart.

"Just your food?" she raised her eyebrows "Well if you don't like it I'll eat it" she smiled at him before looking down and playing with the embroided table cloth. They sat in silence until the food arrived, she continued to fiddle with the table cloth, worried that he wouldn't like his food a he watched her intently. "Voici que vous commandez" the waiter announced as he laid their plates in front of them, "Bon appétit."

"Merci" Hermione smiled, the waiter gave a quick nod and left.

After spying the skeptical face that Draco had not hidden she reached forward, "Just try it! Trust me it's good" her hand was right next to his on the table. He could just grab it if he wanted to. Something inside of him was pulling him towards her like a magnet but before he could act on that impulse she removed her hand and picked up her spoon. "Go on, please try" she flashed him a smile. How could he refuse? After a little try of the hot chocolate he knew he would now crave it for the rest of his life and the croissant was the best he had ever had.

"Ok you're right, they're pretty good" halfway through a mouthful of pastry.

She giggle again "When am I ever wrong?" with a wink.

After that the conversation focused on what they been doing since Hogwarts; Hermione had ditched Ron so she could travel around the world for the Ministry and found she preferred her time away from him so made the split permanent but, much to Draco's dismay, they still remained the closest of friends. Draco, with his inheritance, hadn't needed a job (but nor had Hermione really) so he spent most of his times at parties and balls trying to restore his families good name. He also had set himself the task of removing curses or destroying certain dark artefacts that he knew to be connected with the Dark Lord. She had been quite impressed with that and placed a supportive hand over his for a few seconds. "Madame monsieur, le café est aujourd'hui la fermeture, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre repas." the waiter said apologetically. Hermione looked down at her watch "Oh gosh look and the time" she said to herself before turning to the waiter, "Oui merci c'était très agréable." with that they stood up, both leaving very large tips on the table.

Draco looked down at her, "Right my choice next" he smiled. Hermione narrowed her eyes, obviously trying to think where on earth he wanted to take her and also quite flattered that after just spending 3hours together he wanted more.

The day had turned to night and the old fashioned street lamps glowed amber. Draco took her hand "Don't want to get split up" he said with a wink and led her away from the little, orange glowing streets and towards the bright lights of the city. They could have just apparated there but they had, at some point, made an unspoken agreement to enjoy the city as they walked along instead. He took her outside an old fashioned looking theatre where band music was playing, "Glenn Miller?" she asked without removing her eyes from the buildings beautiful architecture.

"Yes" he said with a smile, slightly amazed she recognised the music, "my favourite muggle" he winked.

Another beautiful laugh came from Hermione that made him focus on her soft rosy lips.

"He's my favourite composer as well, him and Hans Zimmer but Zimmer isn't a muggle so it's different" se rolled her eyes as herself "not that being a muggle impairs a person, it just-"

"Hermione stop talking! Just come in and have a dance" he laughed as he pulled her inside the old building.

There were hundreds of couples all dancing around the room slowly to the sounds of 'I know why (and so do you)'' and as the music died down the couples all turned to the band and clapped. "I think we're a bit underdressed" Hermione raised her voice over the sound of 'Moon Love' that the band had just started to play.

"Shall we go transfigured our clothes?" Draco whispered in her ear to be heard. She nodded, and they went off to find their separate bathrooms. Hermione took slightly longer than Draco as she fussed over her emerald green swing dress and gold necklace. Then before leaving the loos she quickly added a bit more make up and smoothed her erratic hair into soft curls using her wand. He was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. He looked, quite frankly, like a sex-God. She could definitely understand where is reputation was coming from as he leaned there wearing a tux with green Cumberband and matching bow tie. He noticed her a few seconds after she had seen him and she took his breathe away. "Slytherin colours my dear Gryffindor?" he smirked as he moved away from the wall and offered her his arm which she nervously took.

"Oh gosh yes I didn't realise" her cheeks flushed in embarrassment then her eyes widened "but Gryffindor gold" she smiled pointing to her necklace and the gold accents on her heels. Draco led her to the dance floor just as 'In the Mood' started to play, one of his favourites, Draco thought. As they entered the room several couples turned to stare at them, they were a handsome sight. Hermione's cheeks were now very flushed but his reassuring arm stopped her from running away. They moved into the centre of the room and he twirled and moved her about to the music, she smiled and laughed the whole time and Draco smiled because she was happy. Bloody hell I've turned into a Hufflepuff, he thought. When the song finished 'Moonlight serenade' came on, a slower song but her favourite. Her smile widened and Draco brought her in for a closer dance, he twirled her a few times before holding her at arms length and then turning her arms so her back was pressed to him and their arms crossed over her front. They swayed to the music in this position before taking a deep breath, placing a small kiss on her exposed neck and then released her to turn her around again. Damn she smelt so inviting. They continued to dance, her left hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand and his right arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Her head rested on his chest and his on her head as they stepped in time to the music. They could have been the only two people in the world.

* * *

_A/n: what da think? Feel free to review, follow and/or favourite! If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me! That sort of thing has never been my forte._

_The name of the café means The Magic Wand...well according to google translate that is the translation. And when it said baguette I thought it was perfect due to it being a place that sells food. It probably means the magic bread or something but what ever haha_

_Lots of love_

_Han_

_Ps I love Glenn Miller, please go as listen to all the songs mentioned as they are bloody amazing songs to listen and dance to! Also Hans Zimmer is my future husband as he is a legend and his music is amazing! (gladiator, pirates of the Caribbean, muppet treasure island...) ok bye! X_


	4. Chapter 4: Cup Of Tea

_**A/n**: Hello! As some of you may have noticed I'm getting a chapter up a day! Woo hoo! I've already written the next two chapters (although I may add one or two between them I haven't decided)! _

_Also if you haven't already go read ALL of Bex-Chan's stories! Isolation and Hunted are amazing AMAZING! She was my inspiration as before I started to write this story I vowed never to write one! Oh and did i mention she's amazing?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cup of Tea**

"That was lovely Draco" Hermione smiled up at him once they reached her door.

"A perfect day, engineered brilliantly by yours truly" he smirked. She giggled and a slight blush stirred in her cheeks. They stood there for a moment just looking into each others eyes. To Draco she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Would you...like to come in for some tea?" she questioned still holding their gaze.

"Isn't it muggle custom to suggest coffee?" he quizzed with his half-smile still etched upon his face. She dropped his gaze and took out her wand to open the door.

"Yes but I don't drink coffee" she said matter-of-factly.

"Good thing too, its god awful" Draco quickly retorted. She giggled again as she moved towards the kitchen of her little house and started to fill the kettle up with water. Draco closed the door behind him and watched her as she turned her back towards him to use the 'keketal' or something like that.

Before she had filled it half way she was interrupted as strong arms grabbed her around her waist, his masculine, musky scent filled her nostril and electricity surges between the couple. He kissed her neck and a spark occurred when they were in contact. She slowly put the kettle down and closed her eyes. She turned her head into his but before she could kiss him he dropped his arms from her waist and took hold of her hand, pulling her towards the sofa and on top of him. They both looked at each other smiling slightly before he kissed her neck once again. His kisses moved up and down her neck nibbling every now and again whilst one hand was in her hair and the other on her waist. Her breathing became heavier and his desire stronger. He continued his trail of kisses up to her jaw and then the corner of her mouth. He was almost there, her soft plump lips ready to be kissed. Now he had her he would never let her go.

"HERMIONE!" a shout came from behind them. The couple suddenly stiffened and Hermione jumped to get feet, the pair were both panting and looking shocked but equally disappointed at the interruption.

Ron stepped forward towards Hermione. Draco placed a protective hand in front of her, shielding her from her ex's anger that was clearing coursing through him judging by the colour of his ears. "Calm down weasel, there's no place for your venom here" Draco seethed through clenched teeth.

"SHUT IT FERRET BOY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" the ginger retorted but before he had time for more a wand suddenly was jabbing him in the throat and hot staggered breaths of his enemy poured over his face.

"Don't push me weasel" he spat. Without warning an invisible force pushed the two wizards apart, slamming them against opposite walls. Hermione was there standing her ground, wand directed at the protego spell with a look on her face that both wizards knew from their mothers, and it wasn't a happy look. They let their wands fall to their sides at the sight of her and the shield charm was released. "Well that's clearly ruined the mood! Thank you very much weaselbe." Draco said trying to ease the tension that filled the tiny room.

Hermione shot him a dirty look before turning to Ron, "RON! How many times have I told you NOT to barge in on people's conversations!"

"Well you weren't exactly talking were you!" he shouted back.

"RONALD WEASLEY I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT ROOM IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE NOW!"

He opened his mouth to protest but the Molly Weasely look forced him to turn around.

Once Ron had left; Draco, sensing this was a lost cause, turned briefly towards Hermione "I'll go" he said nervously before leaving out the front door and apparated away.

Hermione released the breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding. She could have stopped him from leaving but her mouth wouldn't move to let her talk and she certainly couldn't have rely on her legs to make her walk. She was going to murder Ron in his sleep before lecturing him on the values of privacy. Then she stopped, what if he hadn't interrupted? What if they'd kissed? What if they'd done more than just kissing? She couldn't decide how she left about that so she went to bed.

She threw her beautiful dress on the floor that transfigured back to her day clothes as soon as it left her skin and she curled up beneath her covers. Not long after did she throw her duvet off as the hot summer night left her sweating. She didn't get much sleep and at the times she did, her dreams were full of Draco and then Ron which only made her slightly more confused.

* * *

_**A/n:** This was the first chapter I actually wrote...obviously there have been a few changes as a result of the development in the story line but it's basically the first chapter I wrote :) also my spelling is often as a result of iPod autocorrect so don't hate me too much :) but for my poor grammar I only have myself to blame! Please feel free to follow, favorite and review!_

_Lots of love_

_Han_

_p.s. But seriously Bex-Chan ...type in Hunted and read her story! its amazing! (or did i already mention that? haha)_


	5. Chapter 5: Second Sitting Room

_**A/N**: Hello! I wasnt sure whether to have a filler chapter in between the last one and this one but i decided NO! yay! get to the action none of this boring takling about feeling business! am i right? :D haha so please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Second Sitting Room**

Hermione had made up her mind! She'd been thinking about it for the last day and lost sleep over this decision. No changing it now. She picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped onto the hearth of the fire-place. "Godric help me" she muttered before turning the flames green and stepping into the fire "MALFOY MANNER!" she shouted over the roar of the flames.

When the world stopped spinning she opened her eyes and stepped out of the very grand fireplace. The last time she had been there was a time she would rather forget. With all the Gryffindor courage she possessed, she cleared her throat "Hello?" she called "Is anyone home?" suddenly there was a little pop and a house elf appeared wearing a shabby little pillow case that made Hermione frown. "Hello I'm Hermione, you must be the Malfoy's house elf?" the elf was obviously taken back by being addressed in such a polite way.

"Donna, kind lady." she smiled timidly "whos are you looking for miss Hermione?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer but before she could the door was swung open revealing Draco resting in its arch.

"Wonder when you'd show up Granger!" he said with a smirk. Turning to the elf, he said, "Bring us some tea Donna and take it to the second sitting room" the little elf nodded then promptly disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Draco that really isn't necessary, I only wanted a quick-"

"Granger, Granger, Granger" he slowly shook his head. "What AM I to do with you?" and he started to leave the room gesturing Hermione to follow. They walked through the Manner in silence, Draco could see the awe and fear in her eyes. The Manner really was beautiful. Hermione wondered whether it had been redecorated since the time she had been there although she'd only seen one room that time so maybe nothing had changed at all. The atmosphere was different though. It was calmer, more inviting and warmer but perhaps the chill in the air had left with Voldemort. They walked past door after door, up two very grand staircases and finally into a small corridor nearer the top of the house. When Draco had said 'second sitting room' she had expected a larger grander room used for entertaining guests when the first was busy or full but the sight that met her eyes wasn't that at all.

"Not too cosy for you I hope Granger?" he smirked and led her to the two very comfy looking arm chairs in the centre of the room. Despite its cosy-ness it was still larger than an average sitting room with its tall ceilings and large drapes that hung over the floor to ceiling windows. She flashed a smile at his irony and sat on the very edge of the chair whilst Draco sat across from her, watching her intently.

After a few moments Donna appeared, heavily laden with a tray that she was much too small to carry. "Donna please let me help you with that" Hermione said as she rose to help. Before she could grab hold of the tray Donna turned slightly, shielding it from her reach.

"No Miss Hermione. I'ms the house elf. I'ms the one that got to do the serving" and with that she staggered over to the table and dropped the tray down. "No offence Miss Hermione but I likes to do it you sees" throwing a weak smile over to Hermione she then poured the tea and left with a 'pop'. Hermione was still standing in the same spot looking a little puzzled. Draco's laugh awakened her and she sat down.

"You see Granger, they want to do it! So can you stop being so nice to her before she wets her self with happiness" he smirked as she gave him a dirty look. "Calm down Granger! Sit back, relax, have your tea." and with a flick of his wand he levitated her tea towards her and it landed on her open palm.

"Thank you Draco, I suppose your right" she said as she sank into the warm arms of the chair.

"I'm guessing you came here to talk about what happened the other day before we were so rudely interrupted" he questioned, still smirking. That smirk was not going to make this any easier for her.

She sighed, "Nothing happened. We didn't even kiss so it's not a big deal"

"We would have if Potters pet hadn't stopped us" Draco replied disappointed.

"Don't call him that!" she cried. "He stopped us from doing something we would have both regretted."

"Still holding a candle for the talking carrot I see?" and with that she was up on her feet, her tea crashing to the floor.

"You horrible little man!"

"There's nothing little about me" the look of contentment on is face at the timing of his innuendo.

"He's better than you, you know! That's why you insult him!" she took a step towards him, "That why you call him names!" Now Draco was standing.

"I couldn't give a damn about him!" he snarled, their faces getting closer and closer as their discussion got more heated. "He's an idiot"

"NO HE ISN'T!" she cried "He's twice the man you are! He's kind and clever-"

"CLEVER?! If he's so clever, why did he give you up?" he hadn't meant to say it but before he knew what he was doing his hands were on her face, pulling her in and he kissed her. Electricity surged around them in the wake of their contact. His lips on hers. She suddenly ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back with firery passion. He moved his hands down her back and onto her waist before pushing her back against the wall. Their bodies pushed together, curving and moulding like they were meant to fit. Two pieces in a puzzle, finally meeting. She tilted her head and ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth. He responded by driving his tongue further in while massaging her thighs. As if to answer his approaches she hitched her legs up round his body continuing the kiss and biting his bottom lip. His continued kissing her before moving his kisses down the line of her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. She let out a soft feminine moan of pleasure that made the stirring beast in his trousers salute to attention.

There was a knock at the door. They froze their passionate embrace and Hermione dropped her feet to the floor and released her hold. Donna called through "I 'eard a smash Master Draco shall I comes and clean it up?" she asked innocently. Hermione looked at Draco with a hand over her mouth, shocked at what they'd just done. After pushing him aside and straightening her blouse she hurried towards the door.

"Yes Donna I dropped my cup, sorry" and with that she left. A few seconds later Draco heard the crack of a whip and knew she'd gone.

"Damn" he swore and raced out the room, slamming the door in anger.

* * *

_**A/N:** so did you enjoy it? I have no idea what is going to happen next so the next chapter may not be up for a few days and i'm quite busy getting my stuff together for uni! yay go me! haha i just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to anyone who has followed and all that jazz but especially those who have reviewed because it makes it more personal and i just love to think that there are people who actually enjoy my story! i never thought it could happen! _

_so dont forget to favourite and follow and REVIEW! woooooo! _

_lots of love_

_Han x_

_p.s. i'm sick :( so sorry if i havent edited this very well _


	6. Chapter 6: Role of a friend

_**a/n:** hello again! i said i wouldn't be uploading for a few days but being ill means a lot of time just sitting in bed feeling sick so after the actual sickness had passed i wrote this! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Role of a friend**

Draco had left it not 10 minutes before apparating after her. He couldn't stand it. That kiss, _the_ kiss! It was amazing, it knocked the air out of him just thinking about it. How could he ignore it? He hadn't intended to kiss her it just happened. He barely knew the woman and the girl he had once bullied would never want him. It's understandable why she behaved as she did but surely she must have felt the spark, the connect, the fireworks? He craved her, needed her, desired her. It could work, hadn't they already proved that they enjoyed each others company after spending a day together in Paris? Wasn't it obvious that they were attracted to each other? He wanted her and there was no way he was going to wait for her to come to the Manner because he was pretty certain she wouldn't.

Her surroundings changed from the large grand rooms of Malfoy Manner to the small cosy sitting room of her own house. Bloody hell! What had she just done? She paced around the room. Well it's not her fault he got her riled up like that! It was heat of the moment and _he_ made the first move. Gosh he was a good kisser. NO! It was wrong and bad and should not have happened and will never happen again!  
"Bleeding heck" she cried as she sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. "Stupid, Stupid, STUPID" she said hitting her head repeatedly with her palms.  
"I bloody well hope you're not talking about yourself Hermione?" Ron walked into the room and plonked down next to her on the sofa, because we all know THAT'S not true. Hermione Granger stupid? What's next? Gnomes taking over the ministry?" he smiled hoping for a response that didn't come. "Has something happened? I hope you're not still annoyed that I walked in on Malfoy and you! I mean what where you even doing with him? It's Malfoy! Seriously Hermione, of all the people in the world? Malfoy?!" he demanded.  
"You complete and utter idiot Ronald!" she stood up, "it is NONE of your business! And no I wasn't even thinking about that! Other things happen in my life besides you Ron!" she stormed into her room and slammed the door.  
Great. What on earth had he done now? Women are so bloody temperamental! He followed her to her room and knocked quietly on her door. As he opened it he saw her lying there, huddled underneath a blanket with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still beautiful. Not a day had passed since their break up that he had stopped loving her. He never could for she was everything to him, but he knew his role as a friend.  
He climbed on to the bed and she turned the other way, "Go away Ron" she breathed. He didn't say anything, usually his big stupid mouth would ruin it and ended with her hating him even more. He chose to keep it shut. She wouldnt admit it but his presence was somewhat of a comfort. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other stroked her hair, she didn't pull away, and soon they were asleep.

It was at this time that Draco Malfoy apparated to a little house in Suffolk and, through the window, caught sight of two people asleep on a bed. A woman with beautiful curly brown hair and a man with short ginger tufts.

* * *

_**a/n**: soooooo what do we all think is going to happen next? I dont even know! haha this was quite a short chapter and it was merely just a filler but it was definitely important! and thank you to **trit19 **who helped me work out how to spell 'riled' :D A MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favourited! keep up the good work!_

_lots of love_

_Han x_

_p.s. i really love reviews ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation and Rejection

_**A/n:**__ Hello! Please enjoy this chapter. I will talk at the end :D (btw...and this applies to every chapter...i own nothing you recognise) _

_This is the morning after Hermione was upset and Ron slept in her bed..well on her bed. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Invitation and Rejection**

Ron peered across the breakfast table to watch Hermione as she ate her toast. Every morning she would have toast with Marmite on it (a disgusting muggle spread made from yeast) but despite his distaste for the food, he loved that she loved it. He had been brought up to love muggle things and whilst he never actually knew what they were or how they worked he still found them intriguing.

She looked up from her toast and caught Ron staring at her, he flashed her an embarrassed smile "How are you today, Hermione?" and at this point he had to thank Fred and George for getting him that book on women which he later gave to Harry, for otherwise he would never have know what to say. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you." I'll always be here for you, he added in his head. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak but before she could there was a tap on the window.

They both turned to see that the morning post had arrived and Ron got up to let the five owls in. He carefully removed all the letters and paid for The Daily Profit and The Quibbler. The owls flew away as soon as they had been relieved of their duty and Ron closed the window. "Two for you" he chucked two letters in her direction, "one for me" he chucked one down by his plate "and which one do you want to read first?" he said holding up the two papers.  
"Profit please" she smiled as he passed it to her and sat down on his chair to open his letter. She looked down at her two letters, the first one had green curly handwriting on and was addresses to 'Miss Hermione Granger, Kitchen Table, Elm Cottage, Walsham le Willows, Suffolk' she recognised the style but couldn't place it, she flipped around the envelope which revealed the Hogwarts crest on the wax "Hogwarts!" she said and looked at Ron who was also holding a letter with green ink and a wax seal and looking equally as puzzled. She hungrily tore away the envelope and pulled out the rectangular piece of card with green writing on:

_'Dear Miss Granger,_

_ You are cordially invited to attend this years Summers Ball where we shall be celebrating our success in the war and reuniting your year with food, drinks and dancing. We hope you will attend and please feel free to bring along any guest you wish._  
_Dress code is Black tie._  
_We hope to hear from you soon,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

She looked up at Ron who was still reading and waited until he had finished. "A Ball?" he said shocked "Like Yule Ball?" then he smiled remembering something Hermione had said in 4th year about plucking up the courage to ask before someone else did "Hermione?" she narrowed her eyes as if expecting what he was going to say "Would you like to go with me? As my date?" he shuffled nervously in his seat.  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Ron, people will think we're together again and if word gets out then _we'll_ be on the front page of the Profit instead of..." she looked down at the paper that was embellished with a picture of Hogwarts "...instead of the Ball announcement." She sighed and reached for the second letter.  
"Not even as friends?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"Ron please. You know that's not a good idea." she looked at him apologetically "I'm sure there's plenty of girls who would love to go with you! As long as you actually get up off your arse and dance with them" she giggled.  
He threw her a dirty look before relaxing his face into a smile "And I think new dress robes would also probably help my situation" they both laughed. Being in each others company was so easy! Why couldn't they be in a relationship? Ron looked down at his breakfast and began to attack his hash brown with his fork.

Hermione stared at the elegant writing on the second letter for a few minutes trying to place it. Unable to guess it she ripped open the envelope, pulled out the letter and read;

_'Miss H. Granger,_  
_Whilst our last meeting was rather heated, I assure you it will not happen again. I shall be attending the ball, as no doubt will you, and I do not wish there to be any tension or awkwardness. For that reason I shall neither approach you nor your date, which will no doubt be Mr Weasley, for the entirety of the ball._ _No need to reply._  
_Best wishes for the future,_  
_Draco Malfoy.'_

BAM! She slammed her fist down on the table. "Bloody hell Hermione! What is it?" Ron said staring at the letter her eyes were fixated upon.  
"I don't bloody BELIEVE IT!" she screamed, "that complete an utter ARSE!" she crumpled the letter in her hands.  
"Who? What's happened? Whose the letter from?" he got up and stepped towards her hoping the reach the letter. She ignored him and stormed into her bedroom muttering things like "pompous", "arrogant" and "self-righteous" under her breath leaving Ron quite confused still standing with his arm outstretched. It was best to let her calm down otherwise she would most likely take her anger out on him.  
He sat down and picked up The Profit to read about the Ball.

Hermione slammed the door behind her and sat on the end of her bed, letter still in hand. What had _she_ done? Was the kiss really_ that_ bad? It wasn't bad for her, in fact it was the best kiss she had ever had! Admittedly she'd only ever kissed two people before; Viktor Krum and Ron. Viktor had been good, _very _good in fact, but nothing compared to Draco. Fuming hell! Why did she even care this much? This was Draco bloody Malfoy for peats sake, and this was probably the nicest thing he had done for her. Reject her.  
After she had read the invitation she couldn't deny that the butterflies in her stomach were definitely hopeful for another encounter with Draco. "IDIOT!" she screamed throwing the letter across the room to hit the wall opposite her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed her mothers quilt and pulled it around her. "Stupid Hermione" she whispered to herself "He will never love you."

* * *

_**a/n:**__ ok so first, Walsham le Willows is a real place and my parents want to live there, many of my friends already do. Second, I am going to base Summer Ball on the one we had at my school, her dress will also be the same as mine (cause mine was bloody amazing!) so when it gets closer to the Ball chapter i shall post the picture on my page somewhere. and hey! WHO DOESNT LOVE A BALL? Thirdly, many fanfics make Ron so horrible! i dont want him to be horrible so i hope that comes across!_

_I want to thank everyone again especially TheHuntress95 whose comments always make me so happy!_

_Dont forget to follow, favourite and review!_

_lots of love,_

_Han x_

_p.s. i finally worked out how to do a line across the screen! woooo! go me! haha_


	8. Chapter 8: Date for the Date

**_a/n:_**_hello! sorry it took me longer to update! i wasnt pleased with this chapter but its only another filler so not to worry! Also i went up to Peterborough to see a friend and it was really hot so we spend both days tanning and now i am tanned (first time ever for me) yay! also on saturday night we were out till 4am and when we came back we didnt go to bed till 5 so i am still quite tired! anyway enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Date for the date**

It had been three weeks since the letter for the Ball had arrived and one week till the event. Out of all the people Hermione had spoken to, most of them had dates. Even Ginny, who wasn't in the same year at Hogwarts, was going to the ball after Harry remembered to invite her. She had already bought her dress and had just been waiting for Harry to ask her, when Hermione had prompted him he asked Ginny by saying "Well I know we are already together but I figured I should probably ask you to the ball." and received a slap for not asking sooner.  
Even Ron had a date. Admittedly Hermione had set them up and so it really was her own fault that she no longer had a back up plan. Lavender Brown may possibly be the most annoying person to grace the planet but it would mean Ron would be preoccupied the whole night.  
She went through the list of people in her head that she knew still didn't have dates and all she could come up with was Cormac and Neville. Cormac was definitely out of the question but Neville was her old friend! Whilst he had married Luna a year after the war, she was currently off hunting some unknown creature and wouldn't be there for the ball so he should be free to attend as her date. As friends of course. She quickly picked up a quill and some parchment and scribbled a quick note to Neville and sent it off with Ron's owl, Pig.

_'Dear Neville,_  
_How are you? I know you are working at Hogwarts so you must be quite busy at the moment preparing for the Ball. I was wondering, seeing as Luna is away and I am alone, if you would accompany me to the ball?_  
_I miss you,_  
_Lots of love,_  
_Hermione'_

She smiled hopefully as she watched the little owl fly off into the distance and when she could no longer see it she moved into her room and surveyed the red dress that hung in front of her wardrobe. After years of knitting clothes for house-elves, Hermione had gotten quite good at making clothes and had made her dress for the Ball. However this dress wasn't knitted, it was made of satin and silk. Burgundy silk to be precise. She had designed it to a classic style that reached well below the floor and had a slit halfway up her leg to ease moment when she walked. It fell onto her curves and then trailed out just after her thighs. All in all, it was gorgeous and she was very pleased with herself.  
There was a tap on the window that brought Hermione out of her day-dream and look at Pig holding Neville's reply. She excitedly opened the window and grabbed the letter;

_'Dearest Hermione,_  
_It is so nice to hear from you and I am very excited to see everyone again on Saturday. However as much as i would like to I, unfortunately, cannot accompany you. Luna will be back just in time so obviously I will be going with her._  
_I am really sorry Hermione but I would still love to have a dance with you, if you don't mind your toes being stepped on._  
_I miss you as well,_  
_Lots of love,_  
_Neville'_

She scrunched up the letter and threw it on her bed before sitting down next to it and straightening it out again. She read it again and then placed it on her bedside table. So now Neville is out of the question and there is no way in hell she would ask Cormac she had to think outside the box. Someone not from their year perhaps. Someone who would annoy Draco. Someone good-looking and talented...and then it hit her. She knew exactly who she would ask. Hermione jumped up off her bed and ran towards the kitchen where she had left her quill and parchment. After spending a few minutes carefully constructing her letter she called Pig and sent him on his way.  
"Who are you writing to?" the groggy voice of Ron, who had obviously just been asleep, asked.  
Hermione turned around and flashed him a huge smile, "I think I just got myself a date for the Ball." she beamed.  
Ron looked a little taken aback before he composed himself again, "Who is it?" he grumbled. She just tapped her nose as a sign that she wouldn't tell.  
"Wait" he suddenly thought, "It's not Malfoy is it?"  
Her face dropped and she stood up from her chair, "No of course Ronald! I have standards"  
"Good!" he scoffed "About bloody time. I was worried you were getting a taste for ferret." and he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some cereal, eating it straight out of the box.  
That's the problem with Ron, Hermione thought to herself, he has no manners. He isn't a gentleman, not even when they had started going out. There had never been any spontaneity, unlike Draco who had taken her to Paris. Damn! No! Can't think about him and his stupid good looks, manners and dance moves. No. No! NO!

The next day a rather tired Pig had come back with the reply to her invitation. She un scrolled the long letter and searched for the line she needed; 'Yes I would love to attend the ball with you, my beautiful Hermione.'  
"Bloody hell that's a long letter" Ron said after he had finished clearing up lunch and spotted Hermione smiling at the letter, "Who the heck is that from?"  
She had a mischievous smile playing on her lips "You'll see."

* * *

_**a/n:**_so i will update soon! i haven't had much inspiration lately though and its all getting rather busy buying the last things i need before going to uni :) so scary! tell me what you think by following, favouriting and of course REVIEWING! :D

lots of love

Han x

p.s. who do you think it is?


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Event

_**a/n:**__Hello! have you guessed who Hermione's date is yet? Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Big event**

The great hall had been turned into a magnificent function room. The ceiling was the nights sky with planets, twinkling stars and the occasional shooting star soaring from one end of the room to the other. Round tables framed the outside of the hall leaving space for the dance floor. The wooden tables and chairs had the Hogwarts crest hung over the backs or on the table cloths. The platform that usually held the teacher's table had transformed into a stage where the band had set up. Flowers hung around the room, draped over objects or scattered on tables making it feel like they were all in a beautiful garden. Their old school friends were enjoying the atmosphere. Some people were standing, some sitting, all talking and holding a drink. A few brave couples had made their way to the dance floor for a pre-meal dance.

Draco had found his seat and was currently nursing a firewhiskey. He had wanted to go single for this ball but Pansy had asked him the day before and he'd unwillingly agreed. She was off talking to some people, no doubt catching up on the 'good times'. Good, at least he wouldn't have to try make small talk. He wasn't really paying attention to the festivities but watching the door instead waiting for a certain witch to walk through them. After ten minutes Pansy came over and tried to get him to dance, it was during this moment that the hall suddenly went quiet. Hushed, excited voices swept through the crowds;  
"She's gorgeous"  
"Bloody hell what's she doing with him?"  
"That dress"  
"I'm so jealous"  
"Are they together?"  
Draco looked past Pansy, who was currently blocking his view, and followed the eyes of the other people in the hall. What he saw made him stand up rather quickly, causing Pansy to jump and turn around. Hermione stood there looking gorgeous. The red dress worked perfectly with her olive skin and auburn hair. It showed off her womanly curves and she was teasing everyone with the knee-high slit. She walked forward and the dress swung around to the movements of her hips creating a very sexy image. Draco's eyes switched to her male companion who had her arm linked in his. He couldn't be- bloody- lieve it! Why him!? Draco looked around the room and noticed that almost every guy was shooting daggers at Hermione's partner. Draco watched as he pointed in his direction and said something to Hermione before she hesitantly agreed and made their way over.  
"Draco! How are you?" he said rolling his 'r's.  
"Viktor. Long time, no see." Draco said as he grasped Krum's hand very tightly.  
Viktor let out a deep laugh, "You haven't changed I see." he said in a way that Draco took offence to.  
"No and nor have you! Still chasing after Hermione, I see." he mimicked, raising his eyebrows before staring into Hermione's deep brown eyes. She dropped the gaze and then positioned herself slightly closer at Krum's side.  
"Ahh yes but I still got zee girl." he smiled before looking at Pansy who had linked her arm in Draco's without him noticing, "You're still with Pansy then." he said mockingly before taking Pansy's free hand and kissing it, she turned a deep shade of red and giggled.  
Hermione stared at her in a look of almost disgust before turning to Krum and clearing her throat. "Viktor, let's go and find our seat."  
"No need Miss Granger," Draco smirked, "you're sitting right here." he pointed to his table.  
"Oh great." she replied less than enthusiastically as Krum pulled out a chair for her.

The meal was spent with the boys talking about Quidditch, work and generally trying one up each other whilst the girls sat there in silence. Every now and again Hermione would lock eyes with Draco and stare him down before one of them would look away hoping no one else had noticed. She still didn't understand what his letter had meant and she was livid."I would quite like to dance now." she proclaimed to Viktor once the food was cleared and the music had started.  
"Of course!" He stood up and offered her his hand which she quickly took. He turned to the other couple "Save me a dance." he told Pansy with a wink before leading Hermione out onto the dance floor and ungracefully moved her around the room. Soon after that a reluctant Draco and Pansy, who didn't once take her eyes of Viktor, joined them on the floor. They danced for a while before the song ended and Krum asked Pansy for a dance.  
"I need some air." Hermione groaned. This was not how she imagined the night.  
"Let me join you." Draco sighed before following her out the room and through the main doors.  
"What do you want?" Hermione snapped when she noticed Draco was close behind her.  
"I just need some air! And get away from all that." he said pointing back at the building.  
"Well you don't have to follow me! You made it quite clear that you never wanted to speak to me again." she looked away and continued towards the lake.  
"Why are you with Krum?" he wrinkled his eyebrows, "I thought you'd got back with that ginger abomination."  
"And why on earth would you think that?" she replied materialising her wand from God knows where.  
"Well you still bloody live together for one!"  
"SO?" she screamed "Doesn't mean we're together!" her grip tightened on the wand.  
"And I saw you together!" he looked to the ground.  
"What, in the name of Merlin, do you mean? You saw us together? Are you insane?" she jabbed her wand at his chest.  
"I went to your house straight after we...talked" he shuffled his feet "I apparated right to your front garden. I caught sight of you through the window."  
"You absolute bloody perve!" she cried "What do you think you were doing?" she accused.  
He turned away and stared to walk back toward the school "doesn't even matter" he mumbled.  
"Matter? Why should it even matter in the first place Draco?" her voice softened as she grabbed his muscular arm to stop him walking away. He turned back to her and their faces were inches apart.  
"It shouldn't" he replied. They stared into each others eyes and subconsciously started to lean in.  
"But it does." she whispered. Their lips were so close she could feel the electricity jump between them.  
"DRACO?" someone shouted.  
"For Merlin's sake." he flung his arms up and quickly pulled away.  
"DRACO!" they called again. "Blooming heck Draco its pitch black where the hell are you?" and he heard them mutter a quick 'lumos' and saw the light of the wand illuminating the face of Blaise. Once Blaise's eyes had adjusted to the sudden change in lighting he noticed Hermione and his eyes flicked between the two of them, one looking embarrassed the other looking angry. "oh Godric" he smirked "did I interrupt something?"  
"You're such a content little bugger aren't you?" Draco said annoyed as he pushed Blaise's wand out of his eyes.  
"I'll just head back to the castle." Hermione said quickly before rushing up to the castle, her dress dancing around her bottom and her hair brushing the small of her back.  
"You know how to pick your timings don't you?" Draco punched him across the arm.  
Blaise was still smirking "I'm here for you mate." he chuckled.  
"Idiot" Draco grumbled "What the heck do you want anyway?"  
"Just came to tell you I saw your date snogging Krum but seeing as their dates were making out as well it doesn't really matter."  
"Almost. You bloody stopped us didn't you!" he accused. "aw crap, Hermione is about to see them isn't she?" Blaise nodded and Draco quickly ran past him and in the direction Hermione had just gone. When he saw her curvy silhouette in the distance he called out to her but either she couldn't hear him or didn't take any notice because by this point she was focused on the couple currently snogging against a wall just outside the front doors. She stopped in her tracks as her mouth fell open in shock. Draco caught up with her an placed a hand on her shoulder "Hermione don't-" but she was gone. Racing towards them, arm outstretched as she flicked her wand, the pair flew away from each other in shock. She cornered Krum and pushed her wand against his throat.

Ron casually strolled out the door, hand in hand with Lavender, enjoying the moment of happiness. His attention was abruptly alerted by the sounds of shouting and he looked out onto the dark grounds. First noticing Malfoy staring to the left of the doors he followed his line of view and saw Hermione with her wand jabbing just underneath Viktor-bloody-Krum's Adams apple. He couldn't make out what she was saying but she was fuming. After a few more seconds of her shouting at him and him trying to defend himself, there was a flash of light a Krum flew to the floor. A girl rushed over to him crying out his name. Hermione turned on the spot and walked determinedly towards Draco before grabbing his arm and apparating away with a loud 'crack'.

Well this was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

_**a/n:**__what did you think! whats going to happen next! all too exciting for me! i may have said this before but when i write i have no clue whats going to happen till it is written down so it just as exciting to write as it is to read. i have a good idea for the next chapter though :) where do you think Hermione and Draco have apparated to? dun dun duuuuuuun :)_

_Dont forget to follow, favourite and REVIEW! _

_lots of love_

_Han x_

_p.s. i'm starting uni on saturday! any tips?_


	10. Chapter 10: Tradition

A/n: ok so I am off to uni tomorrow and do not know how busy I will be so I thought I would post this the night before I leave so you're not left on a cliff hanger for weeks :) ok ad I'm posting this on my iPod because I packed my laptop! If there are any mistakes or what have you I can only apologise and I will be editing this properly once I gave a moment and am set up in my new flat :) enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tradition**

Once the world stopped spinning Hermione let go of Draco's arm. She didn't move apart from that and just stared straight forward breathing deeply. "Granger?" Draco said as he walked in front of her view "You seriously can't be mad?" She looked up at him, but instead of anger there was only betrayal in her eyes.

She smiled at him and turned away slightly "Let's face it" she sighed "I only asked him to come to make you jealous."

"And why would you do that Miss Granger." he smirked

"Bugger off." she said with a half-smile and playfully pushed him away.

Before that moment he hadn't thought about where they were and he began to take in his surroundings. He was outside at night, it was warmer than it had been at Hogwarts and there was a bright warm yellow light coming from behind him that illuminated the grass where many people we having picnics on despite the late hour. He turned around to find the source of the light and his eyes rested upon the magnificent structure of the Eiffel Tower. "Is this to become a tradition?" he smiled.

"I had to leave." she said apologetically "I grabbed you and Paris was the first place that popped into my head."

He turned to her, "I wonder why" he winked "Well we better make the most of it." he extended his elbow out towards Hermione "shall we?" he asked.

She slotted her arm in his and placed her other hand over his bicep "we shall." she smiled looking up into his piercing grey eyes.

Ignoring the stares they got due to their attire, they walked around the edge of the grass stopping at a few places where artists were painting the scene or mimes were entertaining the late night visitors. "Are you hungry?" Draco asked as they neared a little café.

"No but I'm a little bit cold" she said eyeing the warm comfy seats of a nearby bookshop. Draco promptly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled down to her before walking a towards a little sellers cart and buying a few things. He returned with two steaming cups of rich hot chocolate and a rug under his arm.

A few minutes later they were sitting on the grass, Hermione was sitting more upright with her legs slightly bent out in front of her, she had her cold hands wrapped around the hot chocolate and Draco's blazer still on her shoulders. Draco leaned back more, his legs apart in an inviting and incredibly sexy manner. They sat in silence until they had finished their drinks. Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist once she had placed her mug on the ground. He pulled her into him and she rested her back and head on his chest. They didn't need to talk, it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable and nice.

Hermione felt so warm as she curled up into his lap. His muscular frame protecting her and his warm breath covering her with his masculine scent. It was so beautiful here. She watched the couples that surrounded them, both old and new. She switched her gaze from a young couple who obviously were head over heels for each other and could barely contain their desire, to an older couple who sat in deck chairs silently holding hands. So romantic. She could finally admit it, and she had admitted it. She liked Draco Malfoy, perhaps more than she was letting on. One thing she also knew from the time they had spent together was that Draco Malfoy liked her in return.

"Hermione?" he broke the silence.

"Yes" she didn't move but continued to stare at the tower in front of them.

"This is nice." he confessed.

She turned into him to see his face and gave him a soft smile. He looked down into her eyes and at that moment he knew. It was like everything slowed down around him, he was blind as everything but this beautiful woman was blurred out. That smile melted him, that smile caught him and he knew that he would never let go. He leaned his head into hers and placed a tender kiss onto her lips.

* * *

A/n_: ok so this is horrid trying to uPload on an iPod! Grrrrr! Anyway I may even finish the story here? Simple and sweet? If you want more I have a story line in mind that I could take this! Sowhose who want more REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW! Otherwise I will just do a epilogue and leave it :) not sure ! _

_Follow, favourite and review for more or tojust make my day :) _

_Lots of love_

_Han x_


End file.
